


Meeting Frog

by Patchywork



Series: Creature!Frog AU [1]
Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Monster - Freeform, creature - Freeform, handjob, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchywork/pseuds/Patchywork
Summary: Roger goes on a walk and finds himself face to face with a large humanoid creature.





	Meeting Frog

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Frog looks like: https://www.deviantart.com/silverfang10001/art/Creature-Frog-AU-789793057
> 
> Roger is my friends character.   
> I’ll probably do a lot more with these two. I really love creature!Frog. 
> 
> The characters are from my fandomstuck server.

There was still snow on the ground and the temperature was barely reaching the twenties but that wasn’t about to stop Roger from going on a walk. He found that short and slow walks actually helped his headaches; he got out of his stuffy room and into the beautiful pine forest that surrounds the mansion. Of course, it was a bit of a pain walking around with his cane in this sort of weather.   
Roger wasn’t one to normally smile at all but as he neared the edge of the forest he did smile just a little. No hallucinations, no headaches, no annoying siblings or friends. Just quiet peacefulness.  
His smile faded not long after entering the forest. Recently on his walks it always felt like he was being watched. Which, isn’t that big of a deal, he always feels like he’s being watched by his hallucinations but this felt different and today it felt almost suffocating.   
But Roger’s no coward. He stops walking and looks around, assuming it’s either some wild animal or one of the creepy assholes he unfortunately happens to live with. He even shouts, “I know you’re out there! Fuck off!” Roger’s only response was the snapping of twigs. “I knew it was just some stupid animal...” At least that’s what he wanted to believe. As he scanned the surrounding forest again he noticed something sitting on a low tree branch. It was large, much larger than himself even though it’s crouched down, with great black antlers on top of its head. It could’ve been partly human, it at least had a human face.   
The creature quickly realized it had been spotted by its prey and it gracefully drops from the tree branch, landing on all fours in front of Roger. Now he can really admire the beast. It’s hindquarters and back are covered in a thick, unsaturated purple and dark grey colored fur that connects to a very long and flexible tail. Instead of feet it has hooves, much like a satyr and instead of fingers on its hands it has three large claws. Basically this thing looked like it could rip Roger apart in seconds and it looks like it just might.   
Roger almost instinctively lifts his cane to whack the thing but the creature is faster. With one powerful swipe of its claws Roger’s cain is thrown to the side and he is successfully left defenseless.   
“Oh, shit.” Roger begins to back away slowly, hoping maybe he can still get out of this situation alive. Unfortunately the creature seems determined to keep him in this area and it quickly approaches him, slashing his claws against Rogers leg, crippling him.   
Now bleeding and on the ground with very little chance of escape Roger has no choice but to accept his fate. He stares at the creature and with this new lower angle he can’t help but notice the things disco stick is out and on full display. It suddenly seems to click in Rogers pathetic, little brain. “Oh no you don’t.”   
The creature doesn’t seem to care. It moves on top of Roger, pinning the man down with powerful arms and sharp claws. It lowers his head close to Roger, it’s rather foul breath billowing in his face as the thing drags it’s tongue across Roger’s cheek. Roger just grimaces. He doesn’t have much fight in him to begin with and the throbbing pain in his leg and the crushing force of the creature holding him down is enough to completely drain him of what little he did have. At least the beast has a handsome face he can look at.   
Suddenly Rogers attention is brought back to the massive dick between the creatures legs as it lowers its hips and attempts to grind against him. If he isn’t careful that thing might destroy his frail little body. Roger only looks back up at the creature when it starts to coo and purr at him. He frowns. How long has this thing been watching him?   
He gasps when the creature removes a paw from Rogers chest only to start ripping at his jeans. The man acts quickly and grabs the creatures antlers, forcing it to look him directly in the eyes. “No! We can’t do that.” The creature stops and blinks. So it does understand him. “...I can… relieve you in a different way… You just have to get off of me.” He hesitates before completely letting go of the antlers and the creature seems to hesitate just as much as it takes a step away from Roger.   
If Roger’s leg wasn’t fucked he might’ve tried to run but he’s kind of screwed himself deeper into this situation by offering to get the thing off.   
“Sit down.”   
The beast just stares.  
“Sit down, dammit.” Finally the beast complies and sits down. The new position better shows off what he’s got to work with. Roger swallows a lump in his throat as he sits up and scoots over to the creature, moving close between its legs. This certainly wasn’t how he was planning on spending his afternoon, but honestly it could be a lot worse.   
“Can you talk at all?” Roger would at least like to get to know the thing he’s about to jerk off. The creature stays silent and nods.   
“Do you have a name?” The creature shakes its head.   
“Okay… Well, I’m going to call you Frog then.” Frog’s tail thumps against the ground and he lets out another deep purr. Apparently he likes his new name and Roger can’t lie that is kind of adorable. He has a lot of questions to ask once they’re finished.   
Time to get down to business before Frog gets antsy and attempts to fuck Roger again. Frog’s dick is thick and already drooling pre-cum. He has a lot to work with. Roger first smears pre-cum and some of his spit along the massive cock, that at least makes it easier to jerk off. He wraps his hands around Frog’s dick and is actually a little relieved when the creature does most of the work and just thrusts up into Roger’s hands.   
Roger can feel Frog’s claws press against his back as the creature almost hugs him. It purrs, pants and groans randomly as it fucks up into Rogers hands, sometimes even startling Roger with a possessive growl.   
With some quiet encouragement and squeezing from Roger, he gets Frog to cum. His hands were already slick with pre but now he’s a sticky mess. Great. Frog doesn’t seem to mind his fur getting dirty. Instead he’s preoccupied with touching Roger; His claws tap against Roger’s back and Frog kisses his face. It’s a sweet gesture, even if the claws uncomfortably poke Roger’s back.   
Frog moves, standing up on his hind legs. He lifts Roger without a problem and carries him back to the tree branch he was in before. Frog curls his tail around the tree branch to keep him secure and he wraps his body around Roger.   
Roger figures he’s going to be stuck here for awhile while Frog’s in a weird possessive and cuddly mood. At least his fur is soft and warm. He’ll figure out how he’ll get away later. For now he just lets the creature hold him.   
:)


End file.
